Queen play reboot
by Kaosreaper4208
Summary: Remnant a fitting name for a world full of lost memories a forgotten nightmares. watch as the world shifts with the return of memories and nightmares. reboot to the first Queens play.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 long lost memories

 _Dreams_ : Random students :

Weiss Schnee Heiress of the Schnee dust company. A lovely young women who was famed for having a beautiful voice and an ever elegant air to herself was walking the grounds of Beacon academy. The young heiress was having a leisurely stroll in the early morning around one of Beacon's many magnificent Gardens. It was around seven in the morning as she busied herself in finding a seat to relax in as she let the cool fall breeze pass over her as she admired the flowers in the garden.

As she walked she came upon a vacant bench just out of sight that seemed to hold the perfect view of the garden. As she took her seat she let out a content sigh as she looked out over the colors of flowers that decorated the garden before her. She felt a small smile spread across her lips as she took in the sight before her. It was amazing and calmed her allowing her to relieve herself of the stress she had been building over the week. She has been stressing some over the upcoming Vytal festival as she practiced.

She had originally planned to wake up and start some training to prepare for the festival, but after having a conversation with her team they had all agreed to take the weekend off and relax. But the festival wasn't the only thing that that had her feeling stressful over the week. She had recently been having nightmares from her past from the times she had witnessed her fathers out bursts of rage over White Fang attacks on the company. As the dreams continued through the week one night the nightmares happened to change to something Weiss hadn't quite expected.

The nightmares changed to a memory that had brought back someone from her past that she had cared about. The dream had started to make her happy as she slowly started to remember more and more about the time she had with her very first friend. Sadly the dream ended before she could fully remember her first friend, but the dream still brought a smile to her face. So as she sat watching the flowers in the garden sway with the breeze that passed through she let the sound of the wind loll her to sleep as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Weiss' dream.

 _A 10 year old Weiss was running through the halls of her family mansion as she heard loud yelling echo through the halls. She put her hands over her ears as the yelling rose in volume allowing her to her the rage filled voice of her father as he shouted in his anger about some attack. She was scared, she didn't want to hear the yelling it worried her greatly as her father shouted about beasts and savage animals. The shouting gave her cause to run. As she ran she did her best to keep from letting her emotions completely take over, till she found herself within in the mansions garden._

 _She ran to one end of the Garden and hid herself in the flowers as she finally let her emotions out. She pulled her knees to her chest as she cried. She hated when her father was angry it would always lead to him yelling at her failures. She didn't want that. She had come to expect her father to let out anger out with verbal remarks that would either belittle the staff or her for some small mistake that only he saw. It was terrifying so she just hid in the garden hoping her father wouldn't find her._

 _She just sat in the garden as she wiped away her tears she wished she could be more like her sister Winter who was able to handle her father's rage when all she could do was run away and cry. She was just going to wait till she was presentable before she went to talk to her father. She began to control her breathing as she tried to calm down as she slowed her breathing she heard some footsteps from her left. She began to tense up thinking it might be one of her father's servants or her father himself._

 _As the steps stopped right behind her she stood up rigidly as she took a breath and turned around. What she found was far from what she had expected. Standing before her was a boy who looked to be the same age as her with a huge toothy grin plastered across his face. She felt as her sadness and fear left her to be replaced by confusion at presence of this boy. His face was shrouded in shadows as his hair fell forward somewhat hiding his eyes. As she was lost in her confusing the boy just reached his hand out for her to take. The action snapping her from her thoughts as she looked to his hand as her mind began to run wild as she tried to figure out how this boy got into the garden let alone past the guards as her mind swam around in disarray she was pulled from her thoughts when the boy grabbed her hand and finally spoke._

" _Hey stop spacing out and come with me lets have some fun."_

 _The boy said with great glee as he began to drag Weiss along with him as she stumbled behind trying not to fall. "Hey you fool what do you think you're doing I can't leave without anyone knowing! I could get in trouble!" She shouted out as she stumbled some more till he stopped and turned around making her run into his chest._

" _If that's true then let's leave a note saying you left okay."_

 _The boy said as if it was that easy. "Are you stupid I can't just leave like that my father has set up specific rules on what I can and can't do and leaving without someone to watch over me because it's dangerous." She said trying to break free from the boys grip as she tried to pull her hand free of him._

" _But you will have someone to watch you, ME!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms into the air letting her go in the process. She began to step away from him as she looked him up and down as if he was crazy. "What is wrong with you do you even understand what I am trying to tell you?"_

 _She asked totally confused by the boy before her. "You are saying if you go out alone its dangerous but if someone went with you, you will be ok right." He said with the same toothy grin from before._

" _No I am saying if I don't have a proper adult around it could be dangerous my father made it very clear that there are ruffians out there that want nothing more than to hurt me and my family."_

 _She said as she began to make her way away from him turning around. "Well even if someone wants to hurt you than I will protect you." She heard the boy say as she turned back to him to see he no longer had a smile but he held a more serious look but still his face was shrouded by shadow some. The young heiress felt confused as she took in the boy's words._

" _Why would you do that I don't even know you." She said trying to understand what made this boy even talk to her in the first place let alone how he got onto the grounds. "Well do I need a reason to see a pretty girl smile?" He asked as a small smile made its way onto his face as he grabbed her hand again and began to pull her along with him again._

 _She looked up to him again as he pulled her along till they made it to the wall that cut the world off from the mansion she looked up and then back to the boy before her. She didn't know why but after the boy said she was pretty she couldn't talk. She was flustered as a blush formed on her cheeks and she became lost in thought at who the boy before her was. As the young boy pulled her along she finally found her voice again and spoke up._

" _Hey what's your name?" Weiss asked as she looked to the back of the boys head to see short messy blonde hair as he turned around to reveal ocean blue eyes as the shadows faded revealing his face. "My name is Jaune Arc." He said with the same toothy grin from before._

End of dream.

Weiss opened her eyes as she sat up and smiled at the memory for a second till she realized that she just saw Jaune in her dream causing her to slowly start to freak out. 'What the hell why did I just see Jaune as my first friend.' She thought in complete confusion as she reached up and held her head a she felt her face heat up in embracement at the thought of dreaming of Jaune. She slowly began to regain control over her emotions as she took several deep breaths as she pushed the blush she had down. She slowly began to stand from the bench she was seated in as she decided it would be a good idea to head back to the dorm and try and forget what she had just dreamt.

As she stood lost in thought she heard some students behind her all talking and shouting out to their friends as they ran by. : Come on guy's there's a fight going on in the courtyard lets go before the teachers break it up. : One of the students that ran by shouted out as he got the attention of the heiress.

She turned around to see all the students running by to go and watch this fight, she just stood for a second before she began to go in the opposite direction not even caring about some stupid fight. It didn't matter to her if some idiot wanted to start some school yard brawl, till she heard another student shouting out who was fighting. : Hey it's the Arc dork taking on team CRDL it looks like it's going to be one hell of a beat down! :

As she heard this she froze on the spot as she turned around to see the students crowding around the main courtyard in front of the stone statue at the entrance of Beacon. She felt her body begin to move before her thoughts even caught up with her actions as she made her way towards this fight. As she got closer she could hear the students cheering on team CRDL all the way up till an explosion range out from the center of the crowd as some of the cheers got loader while others lost volume as the heiress watched as a person with a crop of blonde hair went flying into the air. She watched as she saw the blonde fly high into the air.

"JAUNE!"

She shouted out as she sprinted forward and shoved more and more people out of her way. She had only made it a third of the way through he crowd when the blonde knight crashed back to the ground just out of sight hidden by the mass of bodies blocking her path. She felt her fear welling up inside her as bodies pushed in on her, all around as she tried to move through to reach the knight.

End.

 **An/ yea chapter done.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 one good hit

 **AN/ I own nothing this chapter takes off with Jaune now and before his fight with team CRDL. This not is for those that are confused. Note speech; words;**

Jaune Arc the lovable goof of team JNPR had just woken up early in the morning to get some free time from dealing with the crazy fun he has come to know from his friends and a certain Valkyrie. He was more than happy to find some free time for himself. He sat up from his bed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he let one last yawn leave him as he swung his legs over the side of his bed.

As he let his feet rest on the floor as he sat on the side of the bed and lifted his arms over his head and stretched. As he finished his stretching he let out a relieved sigh as he let his arms relax as he rotated his neck letting hit crack and pop. He looked around his team's room as he finished rotating his neck and let the tension from his muscles leave him and he felt more relaxed.

He was surprised to see that Pyrrha was still sleeping, but seeing as it was a Saturday and he woke up at 7 she would still be asleep for another thirty minutes or at least another hour till she woke up. As he stood he turned around to find Nora sleeping on the floor in front of the dorms door. He just let out a small chuckle as he watched her curl up into a little ball and pulled her blanket off her bed to her as she slept.

He wanted nothing more than to let her be but sleeping on the floor wasn't the best for ones back. As she slept he bent down and tucked her blanket under her cradling her in his arms as he lifted her off the floor bridal style and slowly moved her back onto her bed gingerly so he didn't wake her. He watched as she took a more comfortable position on her bed as a small smile spread across her lips and mumbled a small thank you in her sleep.

He let a smile come to his own face at the sight of his normally hyper teammate slept with such peace. He reached down and patter her head causing her to move some into his hand smiling. He turned to the team bathroom and decided it would be good to finish up his morning routine before he did anything else. 'I wish Nora could be both hyper but calm, as much of an oxymoron that is.' He thought to himself as he made his way to his closet to get some clothes.

As he opened up the closet he saw that his hoodie and jeans were gone, all three sets. In the clothes place was a note that said **; Sorry Jaune but Nora threw paint in the closet and ruined you clothes so they are being cleaned, sorry about this, Ren.;** As he read the letter he turned back around to still see Nora huddled up in a ball, happily sleeping away.

'I take it back I just want her to be calm.' He thought as he let out a sigh and looked back into the closet at his school uniform, then back to the note as he let another sigh escape his lips. "I guess the uniform will do." He said to himself in a whisper as he grabbed hold of the uniform and walked over to the bathroom and began his normal morning routine.

15 minutes later.

Jaune walked out of the bathroom with part of his uniform in a different style to make it more free and average. He had on the uniforms dress pants, dress shirt, and vest. He had rolled up the sleeves on the shirt for styles sake as well as left the vest unbuttoned just because he felt it would look better in his opinion at least.

As he walked out of the bathroom he had his onesie tucked under his arm as he walked over to his laundry hamper and dropped it in. he looked around his room to see that everyone was still asleep and Nora had fallen out of her bed again this time next to his bed and had a hold of his blankets. He just sighed as he decided to leave her be this time and hoped that Ren would handle it even if he felt a little guilty for not lifting her up.

He let out a sigh and mover over to the chest at the end of his bed and opened it up. He knelt down and reached into the chest and pulled up his family sword The Crocea Mors was laying on top of a red cloth that seemed to be covering something. He reached down and grabbed hold of the swords handle and pulled it out. As he held the sword he felt that he was just pretending and he had no right to hold it till he quickly shook the thoughts away.

He shook his head as he dispersed those thoughts and clipped the sword and sheath to his belt. He stood up and looked back into the chest to see the red cloth and began to wonder if he should ever use that again. He just let out a sigh as he closed the chest and made his way to the dorms door. 'I just want some off time so I shouldn't be thinking about that stuff right now.'

He thought as opened the door and left, as he walked into the hallway he let out a sigh as he closed the door and turned to leave.

Outside first year dorms.

As Jaune made his way out of the dorms he was surprised at how many students were awake so early in the morning on a weekend, yeah it was eight but on a weekend for most that was early. He really didn't mind that the people were up so he just felt it was another normal day and he should just start his day. As he made his way through the halls he noticed that he was drawing attention from some people, all whispering about him.

He could only make out some of what the people were saying but it had to do with his choose of clothing which made him a little self-conscious about it, maybe he didn't look as good as he thought. He was about to turn back and head to his dorm to change when he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him. "Hey Jaune like the look." He turned to his left to see Neptune standing behind him with Sun.

"Wait did you say like the look." The knight asked as his voice carried his hope that the spearman was telling the truth. "Yeah I mean you don't look all that bad pretty normal but still a nice style." Neptune said as he looked at the way Jaune arraigned his gear and clothes. "I think he looks the same as always." Sun chimed in as if he was some comic relief for an anime.

Both Jaune and Neptune turned to Sun as he looked at them while they gave him dead pained stares. "What did I say?" Sun asked as he looked at them confused by their stares. "Ok let's forget he even exists and get back to having a normal day." Neptune said as he looked back to Jaune all the while the Faunas boy could only say. "Hey." As the Knight and Spear man began to speak to each other again.

"So What are you two doing up so early on a weekend I thought you and Sun over there might sleep the day away, no offense." Jaune said as Neptune just shrugged. "Non-taken I would rather sleep the day away, over do what Sun has planned." The spear man said as he let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you mean, what does he have planned?" the knight asked as he looked back to Sun as he folded his arms over his chest and began to mumble to himself about If Neptune needed help he would have been all for it. "Sun wants me to help him figure out what Blake likes so the next time he tries to ask her out it goes better seeing as last time he needed to have Yang talk to her."

Neptune said as Jaune began to understand his situation. "So you are trying to get her attention right." Jaune asked as he looked to sun for confirmation. "Yep so you got any ideas." The monkey Faunus asked as he looked between the two men.

"If you want to ask her out I will tell you what I have been told, and what I told Neptune here, just be yourself people say that's the way to go." He said as he remembers what Pyrrha told him when he tried to ask out Weiss and when he told Neptune the same thing. "That sound like a plan to me if it is something that even was able to help Neptune over here, thanks."

Sun said as he remembered that Neptune mentioned Jaune giving him some advice that helped him with Weiss, and after hearing it, it sounded like the best thing for him to do. "Good now if you two excuse me I will be on my way." Jaune said as he turned around and began to make his way to the front of the school. "Wait where are you going." Neptune asked as he stopped Jaune. "I was going to head into town and buy some supplies I might need." The knight said as he rubbed the back of his head also noting he should by more clothes.

"Really then why don't we join you it could be fun?" Neptune said as Sun shook his head as he pulled Jaune in and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah and with you giving use some advice, it's the least we can do to repay you." The happy Faunus said as he looked to Jaune for confirmation.

"Well he is giving you advice not me."Neptune said from the side offhandedly as Sun gave him a shot glare before looking back at Jaune smiling.

"Well it doesn't sound all too bad so why not." Jaune said making Sun jump up with his fist in the yeah yelling. "Yes." As Neptune just shook his head with a small smile.

"All right lets go." Jaune said as he began to lead the two to the air docks.

Several minutes later Beacons gate.

As the three made their way past the gates to Beacon Neptune and Sun were having a small conversation as Jaune listened in just behind the two as he turned to see the statue that stood before the gates. He stopped in front of it as he looked up to the knight that stood before all the others leading the way as he held is sword high above his head.

As he looked to the knight he remembered that, this was what he was supposed be not the weak guy he was when he started out as but a real leader and a really hero. He just sighed as he turned back to catch up with Sun and Neptune till he heard some yelling coming his way. He turned to his right as he came to the sight of the second year Velvet running his way with her hands over her head as she was chased by team CRDL.

As she reached the statue he stood in front of her catching her in his arms as she ran straight into him making him stumble back as she looked up to him as he looked down to see she had a black eye and a busted lip and one of her ears was crumbled up and bent. He could see the terror in her eyes as she looked up to him then back to team CRDL as they approached.

She was about to run again till she felt him pull her behind him standing in front of her as Cardin and his gang stopped in front of them. "Well what do we have here?" Cardin asked as he looked to Jaune with a cocky grin while his team mates all looked between each other.

"What are you doing Jauney-boy?" the bully asked as he stepped up to him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jaune said as he looked to Cardin's goons as they as looked past him to see Velvet hidden behind him.

"Hey Cardin, leave the dork, just go for the animal its right there." Sky said as he pointed to Velvet behind Jaune as she slid even further behind him. "I know, I know, I was just about to get to that." Cardin said as he looked back to sky and then to Jaune again with a wicked grin on his face.

"Ok Jauney-boy why don't we talk this over, but fast seeing as the boys are getting bored not having their toy to play with." The heavy knight said as his goons began to laugh, only making Jaune grit his teeth and glare at the bully's. "Toy is that what you call a person!" Jaune growled out as he grabbed hold of his sword with his left hand tightening his grip till his knuckles were white.

Cardin looked surprised by what Jaune had said as he stared at him trying to understand what he had said. "Wait, did you just call that damned animal a person?" the bully asked as he looked to Jaune as if he had seen a ghost. "Know you call her an animal!" Jaune shouted gaining the attention of some students passing by.

"Wait, wait, wait are you being serious do you actually believe that freak of nature is a person!" Cardin said in shock as he looked to his team who all just stayed silent not sure what to say nor wanting to piss Cardin off more than he was getting.

"And you don't!" Jaune growled as his rage began to boil over as he saw from his peripherals that Sun and Neptune were making their way to him as more and more students began to crowd around them.

"Of course I don't, how could I when those freaks are the ones that caused the breach last week they are monsters just like the Grimm!" Cardin spat out as he took his mace from his back and glared at Jaune.

"Are you fucking stupid blaming all the Faunus, just because some did something wrong, is no different than the white Fang saying all humans are to blame for the Faunas hatred!" Jaune began as he stepped towards Cardin.

"Are you comparing me to some beast?!" Cardin shouted as he began to make his way towards Jaune.

"No because a beast is better than you!" Jaune spat out as he extended his shield and began to draw his sword.

"You little shit I am going to kill you! Get him boys!" the Cardin shouted as his teammates ran past him heading straight for Jaune weapons drawn.

In the crowd.

Sun and Neptune reached for their weapons as they began to run to the fight only being stopped as a cane came up in front of them as they saw Ozpin standing to their left watching as the fight began. "Don't let Jaune fight his own battles."

The headmaster spoke in an almost empty tone as he stared ahead at the fight that was folding before him.

"What the hell are talking about?!"

Sun said as he heard gunshots ring out as he turned back to see Dove firing into Jaunes shield. Sun and Neptune were about to move only to stop again as the headmaster held his cane up in front of them. The two share a look before turning back to the fight.

In the fight.

Jaune dodged a slash from Russel as he brought his twin daggers down as they crashed into the stone walk way. He began to back pedal as Sky swung his halberd, over Russel's head. As he began to back pedal Dove came up behind him slashing at his back landing a direct him onto his armor knocking him forward into Sky's attack.

As the halberd crashed into his shield he knock Jaune to the side forcing him to the ground. As he hit the ground he used the momentum of the strike to turn his fall into a roll. As he came out of his roll he stood up and back pedaled just in time to dodge Cardin's mace at it fell past his face as the mace reached the ground He saw Cardin had a cocky grin on his face just as the mace touched the ground.

Cardin snarled as he moved with his attack going for a wide horizontal swing with his mace as he ripped chunks of stone from the ground and used it with the explosive force the dust in his mace to send the chunks of stone out like bullets. The stone came in with such force and speed Jaune had no time to dodge as he was force to block the attack. He felt the jolt of pain as the stones peppered his shield in a huge volley making his arm nub.

As he blocked the strike he missed Dove coming in from his side sending a thrust into his unprotected side. The blow knocked the wind out of the blonde knight as it sent him sliding to his left right into Sky's attack. The long haired lancer swung his halberd wide clipping Jaune in the side of the head sending him tumbling forward. The knight lost his bearing for a second as everything began spinning and his ears rang from the jolt to his head.

He forced himself to move with the roll and get back to his feet, if only disoriented. He stumbled back just in time to dodge a strike he had no idea was coming as he saw Cardin's mace shatter the stone walkway at his feet.

"See you Jauney-boy." Carden said as a bright red glow came from the mace as it began to dig into the ground from the force of his swing. As the glow got brighter Jaune had realized what was happening just too late as he watched the red glow spread and tried to bring his shield up. As he brought his shield up everything slowed down for him as he watched the explosion grow easily passing his shield as the blast connected with him.

He felt as the burning force of the explosion lifted him into the air as his feet left the ground. He wasn't lifted all too high, maybe two feet as he began to fall back down only to feel a sharp pain shot through his chest as he watched Cardin reverse his attack lifting his mace up as it slammed into his chest as it exploded again.

As the second explosion went of it mixed into the first only being louder as he felt his ears burst from the shock wave as he was sent flying. As he flew through the air he could only hear ringing as he reached what he had to guess was 20 feet into the air he couldn't believe Cardin was that strong but the explosion had most definitely helped in his clime to reach the heavens.

He had lost focus on everything around him the pain in his chest was far too great for him to think of anything else all he could do was wait for his fall back to the earth. As he felt he opened his eyes to try and see anything as everything blurred out as red filled his vision as blood spilled out of the wound on his chest.

He watched as the blood flew into the air, he could only think. 'To bad I thought I might have been able to do something with my life.' He could only began to scrutinize himself as he began to fall back towards the ground. He could only see odd shapes and colors as he came falling back towards the ground, he could tell that the shapes were people but he couldn't make them out. He began to try and piece the shapes together to make the people only for something farther behind the crowd to catch his attention.

He couldn't make out what it was, but all he could tell was that it was white. As he fell he could only watch as this white object came closer and closer to the crowd it began to take shape the closer it got but no matter how hard he focused it was still just a white blur. He wished he could see what it was that was running to him but he was content with this white object being the last thing he saw.

Whatever it was the pure white color it held was calming it was like a light leading him somewhere better. As he came closer and closer to the ground he could only hear ringing till one word cought him someone had shouted his name.

As he heard his name, he felt as a distant memory came to him for a split second, only for an image flash through his mind as he finally crashed back to the ground with a heavy thud. His mind screamed at him as pain shot throughout his body as everything began to fade he couldn't see as the black tendrils fill his vision.

The last thing he saw before his vision gave in to the darkness was a girl with white hair kneel over him.

Sun and Neptune.

As soon as Jaune crashed into the ground sun and Neptune shot forward Neptune extending his spear from its rifle form and slashing at Cardin sending him flying back as he left a huge gash the heavier knight's chest piece. As the mace wielder took the hit he was sent flying back with great force he wasn't expecting as he crashed into the ground with a clang as his armor skid across the stone floor.

Sun did the same only keeping his weapons in their gun form as he fired six quick shots of hitting Dove, Sky, and Russel. As three were Hit Square in the center of their chest causing them to stagger as he closed the distance on the three bullies and swinging his gun-chucks taking down both Sky and Russel with one good hit each.

Dove was in between them and jumped back being the least disoriented of the three and dodged one of Sun's strikes while he paired the other. Sun let out an enjoyed grunt as he backpedaled away from the swords man as he reevaluated his attack. He was not surprised that Dove was able to handle his shots so well, seeing as both him and Russel were able to Pyrrha in a fight, while even being able to push her back some but only some.

He was more than ready to take on the swords man but with his teammates regaining their baring left fighting them alone little to be cocky. The three bullies were a bunch of fools who think too highly of themselves but they weren't push overs so he couldn't let up with his strikes.

Neptune watched as Carden stood back up glaring at him all the more angry than he was when he took down Jaune. As that thought passed through his mind he spared a glace to the blonde knight to see Weiss on her knees next to him with a Glyph over Jaune's chest trying to heal his wound. That put Neptune at ease as he looked back to Cardin as he gripped his mace and began to growl.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The bully barked out as he glared at the spear man as he readied himself for another fight.

"What am I doing, did you really ask me that after what you just did to Jaune!?" Neptune growled out as he glared at the mace wielder. "What's the matter you worried about some two shit fake that doesn't even deserve to be in Beacon?" Cardin said more than asked as a cocky grin spread across his face.

As Cardin said this he got the attention of everyone around who was watching the fight as he looked around at everyone as he saw Ozpin standing on the side line as stoic as ever. "Jauney-boy here forged his transcripts to get into Beacon, he lied and cheated his way in." Cardin said making more than a few of the students gasp, as he looked to the blonde knight as Weiss tried to heal his wounds.

"That failure thought he could just walk right in here, and do what took most of use years to do, because he was some cocky little shit who was too stupid to know when to quit." Cardin said as he held his gaze with the headmaster. "What I just did was save his team from him." Cardin said as he looked to Neptune with that same cocky grin.

End/ **An/ yes chapters and its long sorry for the delay but with my computer crashing I had to go back and salvage this chapter, but here you all go leave me reviews and your opinions, small note my edits will come later so sorry for all the bad grammar, it will be there for some time till my beta fix's it sorry but still this is for all the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Queens play

Chapter 3 what waits at the end

Neptune was shocked by the turn of events but he didn't have the time to worry about weather Cardin was telling the truth or not he had to end this fight quickly so he could help Weiss in getting Jaune medical attention. "Look I don't what you have to say I don't believe any of that bullshit!" Neptune shouted out as he shot forward with his spear aimed straight at the center of Cardin's chest.

Cardin greeted the strike with his own only for his parry to fail as he was knocked off balance and thrown back from the force. As he began to stumble back words his eyes widened in shock as he saw the tip of Neptune's spear only a few inches from his face. As the spear came closer and closer he knocked it to the side as it skid across his cheek as his aura protected him.

Neptune was more than a little angry but he didn't have the time to deal with Cardin he spared a glance to Sun as the monkey Faunus fended off Dove and Russel. He was glad Sun was holding his own as he was about to get back to his fight when he realized Sky was with the other two. As the realization hit, he only turned slightly to his right to see that Sky was about to strike at Jaune and Weiss, and the horror set in as he realized he was going to be able to get to them.

Weiss though had been lost in her own world as soon as Cardin shouted out about Jaune's forged transcripts, she felt as everyone around her began to glare at the boy. She knew about his transcripts and had come to terms with it, but with her dream and Jaune being in her memories she had all but forgotten that and now with everything crashing down around him she feared what was going to happen.

"Damn it Jaune Wake up, you have to wake up." She pleaded as she looked to his chest only to see red she didn't know how bad his wound really were other than the fact that the wounds had taken him out, as she stared into the red as it seeped from his chest she saw a shadow pass over her as she turned around to see Sky with his halberd raised as he prepared to bring it down on the unconscious knight. As the halberd began to fall all Weiss could do was raise her hands to block the strike as she prepared to protect Jaune.

She was about to cast another glyph as the halberd closed the distance, but she froze she didn't know what made her freeze up but she only felt a strange sense of fear as if something like this had happened before and she couldn't do anything. "Jaune." Was all she said as the halberd closed the last few inches?

Jaune.

Jaune found himself laying in what looked to be a wide open field filled with hills and plains for as far as the eye could see he tried to sit up only for pain to shoot through his body making him bight back a scream of pain. He didn't know where he was but all he knew he wasn't awake because he remembered Cardin landing a hit on him that left him more than some pain. He could only come to one conclusion, he was dead.

As he stared into the sky as the pain began to fade from his body he let out a tired sigh as he sat up and looked around the plains properly. "Well this can't be hell it's too nice." He said as he stood up and looked around till he spotted something in the distance.

He could only make out the outline of what it was but it looked to be a tree, one lone tree in a wide open plain that looked to go on forever. He let out a defeated sigh as he looked to the tree as he wondered what he was going to do. He looked back out into the nothingness as he felt as if something was calling to him he could only feel as if there was more but he just couldn't see it.

He was about to walk into the distance when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a women in a golden dress with straight golden blonde hair that almost faded into the dress, standing behind him with her back to him. He was confused, this women wasn't there before, and the presence she gave off left him with a nostalgic filling, as he looked to the women he didn't know what to do he felt like he had to reach out to her but something was stopping him.

As he stared at the women the gold in both her hair and dress began to glow almost pulling him into her, as the light grew he began to step to her slowly. He was almost to her when she turned around, as she looked to the ground as her hair covered the top of her face. Her bangs kept her face hidden from him but still he could tell she was beautiful almost too beautiful.

She looked up to him still with her bangs hiding her face, she reached out with an open hand for him to take, as she waited for him with a soft smile. He raised his hand slowly towards hers as he felt the warmth of her golden glow flow over him he felt as if he was safe, and he was ready to go. As his hand reached the women he heard a voice come from behind him calling out his name.

As the voice rang out it was a shaky sad voice that sounded as if the person calling to him was in pain. His hand began to fall as the golden glow from the women faded as did her smile as she looked back to the ground. He watched as the sadness began to flow from her and his heart felt like it was going to break.

He didn't know what to do the women looked as if she was about to lose everything, but he knew if he stayed he would only be failing who ever needed him and he didn't want that. As he looked at the women he couldn't help but want to try and take her with him but he didn't know if that was even possible so he let out a defeated sigh as he turned his back to her to try and find the voice that called out to him.

He was only able to take two steps forward till he felt the women put her hands on his back as she pushed into him slightly. "I'm not really surprised, but it's painful to have to watch the first really person I have seen in so many years leave." The women said as she rested her head on his back.

"But you have to go, that's who you are after all." She said as she began to push him forward.

"I will give you my power, so please use it." She said finally pushing him away from her as everything around him faded away. "Good bye."

Was the last thing she said in a voice that had begun to shatter his heart. He didn't know who the woman was but he knew he had to find her again.

Weiss.

Weiss watched as the spear came down causing her to clamp her eyes shut as she waited for the strike only to hear metal hit metal. Her eyes shot open to something she didn't expect to see a golden sword blocking the strike. She was frozen just as was her agresser who was staring behind her in shock. She let her eyes flow down the sword as she followed its edge to the golden cross guard to the hand holding it. She was lost for but a second before she felt ahand rest on her shoulder.

Her eyes widened as she turned around to see Jaune who was kneeling behind her as he held back the shocked lancers weapon. Both Weiss and Sky were shocked they didn't know what was going on Jaune's wounds hand begun to heal the once gaping wound in his chest now healing before their eyes as they watched the gashes rips and breaks in his skin sealed up. The most shocking was the fact that the knight didn't even seem to notice the wound as it healed.

"Sorry about that I guess I got you got in a lucky hit. Why don't we start from where we left off?" Jaune said as he pulled Weiss back throwing her behind him as he pushed forward with his blade still locked with Sky's halberd. He gave one heavy push as he knocked the halberd to the side and he brought up Crocea Mors' pommel slamming it into sky's jaw. As sky stumbled back he only got a small glimpse of Jaune before he slammed his fist into his face sending him flying back.

The lancer hit the ground with a heavy clang as his armor skittered across the ground with him. The lancer slowly began to rise ashe shook his head to stave off the shock of what was happening. Though he had little he could do as he turned to look at the blonde knight only to find said knight right before him sword drawn back in a horizontal swing as he slashed out for the lancers midsection.

Sky had but a second to block the strike as he used the shaft of his halberd to block the attack only to stare in utter shock at the sight of the golden sword slashing clean through the steel rod that made his weapon easily cutting at him. The strike landed with so much force Sky folded over the blade as the wind was forcefully removed from him and he was sent sky word till he crashed back to the ground in the back unconscious.

Everyone who was around were dumbfounded as they looked on at the sight of the blonde knight in a sense coming back from the dead. As they all looked to the blonde knight as he rotated his now golden sword in his hands and gave a few swings. 'That's new.' He thought as he looked up to see Dove and Russel staring at him alongside sun.

"Sorry Sun but would you be so kind as to stand down for me?" He said as if it wasn't really a big deal but still with something else in his voice that didn't make it sound like a request more so an order, making Sun back away from the two bullies. "Thank you." Jaune said as he began to make his way to the two of them.

Dove spared Russel a glance as he nodded in acknowledgment as both shot forward weapons at the ready. "What you think just because you got a lucky hit on Sky you can beat use, well think again you damned Fraud!" Russel shouted out as he closed the distance between Himself and Jaune. As he got within reach he swung his swords in a wide fanning motion with his left coming from the right side as his right came from the left.

He was aiming to take Jaune's head off but before he even had the chance to fully swing his swords he felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest, as he bent slightly forward, as he came to the sight to see That Jaune hand lanced his sword forward in a stabbing fashion as the tip of it crashed into Russel's chest. As the sword pushed into him Russel was grateful for his aura as it stopped the sword from cutting into him as he felt the blade get a heavy push knocking him away from Jaune.

Dove was surprised to see that Jaune was able to knock Russel away so easily but didn't stop his charge as he went for an over the head swing bringing his sword down with all his might. As the sword came down he was ready to take out Jaune only for the blonde knight to side step him to the left as he shifted his hand bringing his pommel onto Dove's chest knocking the wind out of him.

As he fell down to the ground he noticed something that wasn't there before as he looked to Jaune, he saw his eyes weren't there Normal Ocean blue but they were golden like the sword. As he watched Dove hit the ground he looked back to Russel as he regained his barring's as he prepared to attack. "Don't think just because you landed a hit you can beat me!" Russel shouted out not really believing his own words but using them to encourage himself as he began his assault.

From the side Neptune watched on as Jaune dodged, parried, and struck at Russel. The sight was impressive leaving him at a loss at first he was relieved to see the blonde knight up and standing even more so to see that he protected Weiss but now he was lost on what was happening. He had seen Jaune fight during the breach and to say he wasn't impressed would be an understatement, but now Jaune was showing a level of skill he didn't know the blonde knight had.

Even when he spared Cardin a glance he could see that the bully was more than shocked to see Jaune actually taking on two of his teammates and holding his own. Neptune had seen many of Jaune's fights with the mace wielding bully but he had heard that Jaune never won a single fight. So for Cardin to act the way he was he was seeing a side of Jaune that was new to him as well.

Neptune wanted to watch Jaune kick Russel's ass as much as the next but at this point he just had to keep Cardin for getting in the way. Jaune may have learned a few new skills but he didn't want to risk letting Cardin get into the fight a change the tides to Russel's favor. With that in mind Neptune shot forward stabbing his spear into Cardin knocking him back as he fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Don't look at him, I'm your opponent so keep your eyes over here or you won't stand a chance, though you never really did in the first place." Neptune taunted Cardin gaining a growl from the bully as he lifted himself from the floor. "You're going to regret that." Cardin growled out as he prepared his mace to fight Neptune.

While Neptune buised himself with the bully the rest of the onlookers watch as both battles unfolded before them. Nun more interested than Weiss was as she watched Jaune fight. She normal wouldn't let anything the blonde knight do surprise her, but what she was watching was shocking. She never knew that Jaune had such skill but yet that wasn't what shocked her it was the way he looked, as soon as his sword turned gold it was like a completely different jaune was standing before her even what he said to Sky was out of character he never would act so calm in a fight let alone edge on an opponent.

She was pulled from her thought when she saw Dove had regained his barning's and was heading for Jaune. "Jaune behind you!" She shouted out gaining his attention.

As Jaune heard Weiss calling him he turned around just in time to see Dove swinging his sword as he aimed for Jaune's head. As the sword came closer he ducked under bringing up his left elbow as it crashed into Dove's stomach knocking him back. As Dove stumbled away Russel took the opportunity to strike as he brought down his twin daggers only for Jaune to use the flat of his sword to block the strike and counter by sweeping his legs out from under him knocking him to the floor. Jaune stood up and turned to Dove as he began to charge him again as he lunged at him aiming for his right leg making Jaune jump back. Dove cursed as he missed his target and began to swing wildly no longer caring for being precise he just wanted to take Jaune down.

Jaune began to parry each and every strike Dove threw at him as he back peddled away hoping to put some distance. Dove gave one last swing finally landing a strike, as his sword cut into Jaune's left shoulder, drawing blood. As the blade cut through his shoulder Jaune bit back a scream of pain as he pulled his left shoulder back and shoulder charged Dove.

He didn't expect Jaune to counter so when Dove got hit with the shoulder charge it had far more force to it thanks to Dove's own momentum working against him as he took Jaune's shoulder to his face rendering him unconscious. As Dove hit the ground Russel came up from behind wide another wide sweeping strike aimed for Jaune's throat only for Jaune to duck under the strike and reverse his grip on his sword bringing up his pommel into Russel's jaw sending him flying back unconscious.

As he watched Russel fall he heard a shout come from his left. "I Will crack your damn skull open!" Cardin shrieked as he attacked Neptune.

As Neptune dodged a clumsy strike from Cardin's mace he brought up his spear slashing across the bullies chest piece with ease and he back peddled away to look at his handy work. As Cardin stumble away as he lifted his mace up to prepare for another attack, Neptune could see the second heavy gash across Cardin's chest piece as a smirk spread across his face.

"Hey what's the matter Cardin I thought you wanted Crack my skull, how can you do that if you are defending?" The spearman taunted as he readied himself to lunge at Cardin, only to feel a hand rest on his shoulder, as Cardin's eyes widened in shock. He turned to his right to see Jaune standing beside him with a small smile as he looked to him.

"Thanks for keeping him busy for me, but this is my fight, so I should be the one to finish it." Jaune said as he looked back to Cardin with a more serious gaze as his entire appearance seemed to change, no longer the same easy going goof who didn't know how to fight but what stood next to Neptune was a warrior.

Neptune would have refused if not for the aura that came off of the blonde knight, it wasn't like anything he felt before, the aura made it seem like that of a king was ordering his troops. "Fine but don't do anything reckless, ok?" He said as Jaune turned back to him as he finally noticed his golden eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He said as he stepped past him to face Cardin.

Neptune didn't want to let Jaune fight but with the way he was now he couldn't disobey so he decided to make his way back to the crowd as he saw the rest of both teams RWBY and JNPR arrived. "Jaune."

Pyrrha called out first only for Ozpin to step in front of the teams and stop them. "Don't interfere this is a fight Jaune must have." The Headmaster said in his normal stoic tone as Neptune walked up behind him.

"You said something like that before and Jaune almost died, so I think I'll pass on listening to you." The spearman said as he turned back to watch the fight as everyone in the crowd began to mumble about what was going to happen. : Hey didn't Cardin say Jaune was a fake if that was true than how did he take out Cardin's team? : One of the students asked as the rest of the crowd began to doubt Cardin's words.

"What do you mean he almost died, explain Neptune?" Pyrrha asked almost too frantic to even pretend she was calm. "I will explain later but let's see how this plays out if it gets too dangerous for Jaune we will step in and help." Neptune said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But…" before she could even asked the sound of metal hitting metal drew her attention to the fight.

The blonde knight gave a small glance to his team and friends as he moved closer to Cardin to put him at the distance of a normal fight like they were in a ring he gave a small glance to the crowd as his team and the rest of team RWBY showed up. 'Damn I would rather them not be here.' He thought as he looked back to Cardin as the bully just stood straight shacking his shock off as he glared at the blonde knight.

"Would you look at that, the fake can come back from the dead, neat trick but do you think it will save you a second time!?" He asked in a snarl as he got into his stance.

"Not sure but I wouldn't want to risk it so I guess I just have to beat you right." He said as he took up a stance. "Don't get cocky, you won't win, you never have and you never will!" the bully growled out.

"You know what they say, there's a first for everything." Jaune said in a mocking tone gaining another growl from the brute as he shot forward. Jaune did the same as they closed the distance from each other in seconds. Cardin brought his mace down with a heavy strike ready to crack Jaune's skull open. As the mace raced for his head he swung his sword parrying the strike with ease, as he moved in with a shoulder charge, slamming his right shoulder into Cardin's chest knocking him back.

The brute staggered back some as he growled pulling his mace back to swing, only to have Jaune's pommel slammed into his face knocking him even further back. As the brute staggered Jaune rotated his wrist going with a diagonal slash across Cardin's chest piece sending him even further back. Cardin let out another growl as he swung his mace aiming for Jaune's head only for him to duck under the strike and come back up with another pommel strike to the face.

As Cardin staggered his vision began to bluer, if he took more strikes like that, he would definitely lose. He decided it would be best if he gave himself some distance to plan things out. Sadly he would never get the chance as Jaune gripped Cardin's mace arm pulling him back to him as he slashed out cutting across the brute's chest piece with great force leaving a deep scar in the armor as he forced the brute back more.

As the brute fell he snarled as he turned his mace around in his hand shifting it into a reversed grip and slamming it into the ground behind him. The mace crashed into the ground holding him up for a second as he saw Jaune closing in he then shifted his footing sliding back as he pulled the trigger on his mace allowing the red dust in it to ignite causing it to explode. As the explosion rang out Cardin gripped the mace in a reversed grip with his right hand while having a standard grip on it with his left as he lifted it up taring the stone walkway apart as it grinded along it with great force.

The attack was propelled forward with debris and flame as he swung up at the blonde who's eyes widened in shock as he saw the attack coming in. the blonde knight pushed against the ground with his left leg and dove to his right dodging the attack by a hair as he felt the heat from the flames and debris fly pass him. Sadly he hadn't dive far enough as he watched Cardin's mace changing direction when it hit its peak and come right back down towards him as the brute swung with all his might to crush him.

The knight used his sword this time stabbing it into the ground pushing him back as he dodged the strike. Sadly he couldn't dodge the explosion that came with it when it hit the ground. The blast sent him flying back tumbling across the ground into the crowd that had formed. Onlookers scattered as the blonde bounced and rolled across the ground towards them till he crashed into the statue of the first Hunters.

Cardin stared in his twisted triumph at the scene where a dust cloud hung from where Jaune had crashed. While those from team JNPR, RWBY and the two members of SSSN dashed towards where the blonde knight had crashed calling out for him. Ozpin just stood where he had from the very beginning not even fazed by what he saw. While students all stared in shock around him whispering about what they were seeing.

Weiss her team and team JNPR alongside Sun and Neptune were all running towards Jaune hoping he was ok. Pyrrha had tears in her eyes as she sprinted beside the heiress calling out the loudest to the blonde knight in hopes of any kind of response. As everyone neared the statue they slowed to a halt as the watched a scene they never expected to come to them.

They all stared for a second lost on what they were seeing as they watched the bloodied form of Jaune stand from the cloud. The blonde knight stood everyone stared in shock at his bloodied form. He had blood dripping down the right side of his face covering it from forehead to chin in blood. His chest looked bar as it had burns running along it. His left arm though had to be the worst. It was hanging limply by his side dripping blood.

Everyone could only stare in utter shock unable to move from the shock of what they were seeing. The blonde knight though didn't seem to have that problem as lifted himself up the best he could as he felt the warm liquid that covered him slowly begin to cool as he watched the red fall to the floor. He lifted his head as he looked up to see the crowd around him staring in shock. He couldn't make out much but he could tell that what was before him were people not just misshapen object.

He could see the colors but not the people the colors belonged to so as he turned he came to the sight of a steel color in the center alone. For but a second his eyes focused as he saw it was Cardin staring with unrestrained rage at the sight of him with a snarl that matched any Grimm. The blonde watched as the brute hefted his mace above his head with such speed it looked like he was going at super speed.

He knew what had happened to him but he was so beaten he was reacting slowly. 'Screw the movies, things don't get slower when adrenalins pumping they get faster.' He thought as he watched the brute close in. this action was what brought the teams and friends of the blonde out of their shock as they went to move against the brute. Pyrrha had begun to use her semblance as she prepared to stop Cardin's attack only to freeze.

Everyone one of the members of teams JNPR, RWBY and the two from SSSN stopped as they felt a wave of aura wash over them. They all turned to see Jaune take a step forward towards the charging brute a golden glow over him as the wound on his chest slowly began to heal and his left arm begin to look normal again. They didn't know what to do as they felt a pulse of aura flow out from the blonde who only stared at the brute who had begun to close the distance between him and the knight.

The two were only five feet apart not as Cardin began to bring his mace down ready to crush the blonde knight. The brute being the only one note feeling the strange aura that Jaune was giving off didn't look to care as he was now but a foot from hitting him with his mace. The blonde knight just took a sidestep as the mace passed him as if it were not even there as the knight brought his sword up in a diagonal slash.

His sword cut through the brute's aura, armor and body in a clean cut that went from shoulder to him on him sending him flying back. In that instant everything finally came to a crawl for Jaune as he looked at the form of Cardin who was now laid out across the stone walkway blood flowing from a cut across his chest.

Jaune knew he was the one the cut him but his mind was having trouble keeping up as he watched as blackness filled his vision. The last thing he remembered was the sight of something white in the corner of his eye as he fell onto the ground unconscious.

End/ **An/ yes a chapter here you all go leave me reviews and your opinions, small note my edits will come later so sorry for all the bad grammar, it will be there for some time till my beta fix's it sorry but still this is for all the reviews.**


End file.
